


Lady Luck

by MechBull



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the physical side of her relationship with Fitz unexpectedly stalls, Simmons takes a bit of a gamble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

“I’m just…so glad you’re back and _you_ again.”

“You and me both, Jemma. Trust me, being Hive’s minion is not my idea of a good time. I just wish I knew how to make things up with Lincoln.”

Jemma offered her friend a sympathetic smile, but her tone had a teasing edge when she replied, “I don’t think it will take much. He was so worried about you, ready to take down Hive single-handedly if he had to. I think he must love you.”

“Well,” Daisy acknowledged with a shrug. And then she shot Jemma a sly look. “You’d know better than anyone that those are definite signs of love, but no offense, I don’t want to spend months in limbo before we resolve anything.”

Jemma blushed and looked away.

“Wait…wait, oh my God!”

Jemma lifted her eyes towards the ceiling, blushing even harder and feeling a smile twitching at her lips. 

“Jemma Simmons! Spill!”

Jemma sighed loudly, then faced Daisy again. “I hardly think this is the time – ”

“This is _absolutely_ the time. I’ve had a horrible couple of weeks and am expecting several more, so the _least_ you could do is give me some good news.”

“Fine!” Jemma gave in, holding one hand out to hush Daisy, whose voice had risen quite alarmingly. “Fitz and I – have come to an understanding. We’re, well, I guess you could say we’re boyfriend-girlfriend now. Technically.”

“ _Technically_. What does that mean?”

“I don’t know! It’s not like – I mean, we can’t really do any of the things that you’d normally do in this situation, can we? We haven’t had much of a chance to go on any dates or anything.”

“But you’ve talked about your feelings? What you want from each other? Unambiguously and honestly?”

“Yes,” Jemma confirmed. 

“And you’ve kissed?”

“A _lot_.”

“Wow, OK. ‘A lot.’ And I can tell by that little smile on your face that it’s good.”

“It’s very good.”

“And the rest? Is that good too? Ugh, wait, never mind. I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Well…” Jemma broke off with a sigh. “I couldn’t tell you even if you did.”

Daisy tilted her head, curious and surprised. “You haven’t…?”

“Not yet.”

“Huh.”

Jemma felt her hackles rising in defense. “It’s not like we need to jump into bed together to make it official, you know!”

“No! No, I know. I guess I just assumed once you two finally figured everything out, you’d be like rabbits. Or bunnies, really. But Energizer bunnies, at least.”

Just as suddenly, Jemma’s offense died out. Her shoulders slumped. “Not for lack of trying,” she mumbled almost to herself.

And boy had she tried. But they had yet to make it past some increasingly heated kisses. If it had been solely S.H.I.E.L.D.-related interruptions, she wouldn’t have minded as much. Certainly they were busy people doing important things and getting Daisy back and defeating Hive were both top priorities. But they couldn’t work on that 24/7 and whenever they had found some alone time, Jemma had just wanted to be with Fitz. In all ways imaginable. Those times, it was Fitz who’d stop, who’d hold back, who’d cool things down just long enough for them to switch to pillow talk and cuddling. 

It was very frustrating. And concerning. After everything they’d been through, after all the hesitation and confusion, she thought they were both ready for more. She thought they’d agreed not to waste any more time. She didn’t know why – 

Daisy cleared her throat pointedly. Jemma forced a smile and looked at her again. “It’s fine. It’s fine. He’s just – you know how Fitz can be. So…attentive. So considerate.”

“Why don’t you just – unambiguously and honestly – tell him you want to sex him up?”

Jemma sighed loudly. “I know! I should.”

“I do think Fitz is the type who needs very clear signals and directions in this regard.”

Jemma barked a surprised laugh. “Yeah, you’re right. Hints aren’t working. A couple nights ago, we were playing Scrabble and he was too impressed with all my triple letter scores to notice every word I put on the board was innuendo.”

“You were playing _Scrabble_? This situation is more dire than I thought!”

Jemma buried her face in her hands. “I know!”

“I don’t get it! Did he move this slowly with past girlfriends?”

Jemma lifted her head to stare at Daisy, things falling into pace and finally making sense. “I’m such an idiot,” she whispered. Then louder, she added, “I have to go. But really, Daisy, I’m so glad you’re home. And thanks!”

As soon as Jemma got back to her room, she changed into a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt of Fitz’. More importantly, she pushed a recently-arrived-but-still-unopened package to the back of her drawer. She had ordered several pieces of lingerie in a fit of optimism and planned seduction but realized now it was too soon for that. Fitz was skittish enough and there’d be plenty of time for that later.

She closed the drawer, then glanced in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Grabbing her phone off the top of the dresser, she then hopped back over to the bed, bouncing a little as she threw herself on it. 

The mattress was just the right amount of springy and thankfully did not squeak at all. She had found some sheets with a lavishly high thread count, and she had already pulled the bed out a few inches so the frame wouldn’t bang against the wall. Basically, everything was completely ready should the opportunity arise.

Good Lord, she was gagging for it. The thirst was real, or whatever the kids said these days. She was definitely warm for his form. 

Jemma snickered to herself as she searched for the app she wanted, nodding and downloading one quickly once she compared several versions. She ran it a few times to see the results that came up. Yes. It would do. 

A quick knock on the door alerted her to Fitz’ presence, but he didn’t wait for her response before pushing it open and coming in. He sent her a wide smile as he closed and locked the door behind him. 

“Long day,” he observed. “Hardly had a chance to even talk.”

“Mmm,” Jemma agreed, watching him hungrily as he slid his jacket off and tossed it over the back of her chair.

It just got better as he deftly, absent-mindedly flicked two more buttons of his shirt open and toed off his shoes. And then, best of all, he walked over, knelt briefly on the bed, and crawled until he was stretched alongside her. He reached one hand up, wrapped it around the back of her head and pulled her down to kiss him. Jemma hummed in delight. 

“Not too long, I hope,” she mumbled against his lips as soon as they broke apart.

“Hmm?”

“Not too long of a day,” she clarified.

But Fitz just furrowed his brow. “Too long for what?”

Jemma grinned. “I just – I hope you have some energy left for me.”

“Always,” Fitz replied immediately, just a hint of flirtation seeping in. 

“Good.” Jemma paused, feeling nervous. “I – I thought we could try something.”

Jemma laughed at Fitz’ raised eyebrow, even as she felt a rush of fondness. He seemed simultaneously afraid and intrigued, hopeful and self-conscious. Ever since Daisy’s comments had made her remember his lack of experience with other women, Jemma had been recalling their previous encounters in the back of her mind. The way his hands would slow down and his caresses turn uncertain the closer they got to new parts of her body. The way he would blush and stammer when her own hands went boldly wandering. His frustrating reluctance to even try to undress her or move things along. His – she realized now – confusion over what to do next and apparent concern that he’d do something wrong. 

His clear need for some kind of instruction and the embarrassment preventing him from asking for it. 

“What?” he finally asked, pausing to clear his throat. “What did you want to try?”

“Well…I’m not sure – that is, sometimes it’s hard to figure out what someone likes or doesn’t like when you first start…you know, being intimate with them,” Jemma tried to explain, feeling her face turn hot. Good grief, she was the one with experience here. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. But it was Fitz, and she didn’t want to make him feel – she wanted to make it clear this was something they could both benefit from. “And it helps to…I guess, have some guidelines.”

Fitz hesitated, holding himself rather stiffly. Then he reached one hand up and scratched at his nose. “OK,” he finally said. “What kind of guidelines?”

Jemma held out her phone so he could read the screen. She found herself unable to look him in the eye. 

“Sexy dice,” Fitz read aloud. He sounded skeptical.

“I don’t know! I just thought – you know, it would give us some ideas to try.”

“Do you…not like what we’ve – ”

“No! It’s not that! I love it.” Jemma forced herself to make eye contact, wanting to make sure he believed her. “I love all of it. I just wonder if we’re – it just seems we’re – still in our heads a bit, you know? Maybe overthinking things? Something kind of fun like this could help loosen us up a bit. Because if something doesn’t feel right for some reason, then the blame is on the dice, not either of us. And if there’s something you – we don’t want to do, we can just roll the dice again.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Fitz countered quietly, and Jemma grinned.

“So do you want to try it?”

“Um…OK.”

“OK!” Jemma beamed at him. “You roll first.”

Fitz sat up and took the phone from her, his fingers brushing against hers. She tried not to notice how his hand shook as he pressed the button on the screen. Then she tried not to laugh at the way his brow furrowed.

“What does it say?” she asked, pressing on the phone to tip it towards her. 

“Massage lips,” Fitz said, sounding very confused. “Is that – that’s sexy?”

“Well, I suppose that depends on what lips they mean,” Jemma replied without thinking, snorting softly. 

There was no response and she looked up. Fitz was staring back at her with a deer in the headlights expression. Too soon for that joke apparently. Jemma smiled in reassurance and an attempt to get things back on track.

“Try it then,” she ordered, leaning forward and letting her mouth go lax.

Fitz lifted his fingers cautiously, waiting for a beat before pressing them against her lips and rubbing softly. Jemma immediately broke into laughter and was relieved and thankful when Fitz soon joined her. 

“So that’s a no then.”

Jemma nodded. “Definitely not sexy.”

“Your turn,” Fitz declared rather impishly as he handed back her phone.

Jemma chose not to say anything. She focused on the screen and pressed the button, forcing herself not to cross her fingers for luck. Then she smirked.

“Spank arse.”

“It does _not_ say that!”

She turned the phone to show him. 

“What kind of perverted game is this, Simmons?”

“I can roll again,” Jemma offered, holding her finger just above the button in clear challenge. 

Fitz was silent, torn. 

Jemma moved her finger a little closer and raised her eyebrows. 

“Well, I guess – we should follow the rules.”

Jemma chuckled. “Turn around,” she commanded, biting her lip in amusement at how quickly he rose to kneel and face the door. Then she pushed her luck. “Drop trou.”

“What?” Fitz screeched, gaping at her over his shoulder.

“These are supposed to be _sexy_ actions, Fitz,” she reminded him saucily. “I don’t want to feel like I’m punishing you for stealing a biscuit or something.”

Fitz heaved a sigh, grumbling slightly and bending his head to watch his hands as he fumbled with his belt. Soon enough, though, she heard the sound of his zip and watched in slight disbelief as his trousers slipped down and pooled on the mattress around his knees. He still had his pants on but she could see the definition of his – gluteus maximus. His wardrobe lately hadn’t left much to the imagination in that department, but she was still surprised to see how…pert it was. 

“Are you gonna…?”

Jemma shook her head quickly to clear it, then lifted herself to her own knees. She shuffled forward, turning slightly to the side for a better angle. Not letting herself stop to think, she raised her arm, bringing it down in a sharp smack. Fitz grunted, but not in a bad way.

“OK?”

“Um. Mm-hmm.”

Jemma snuck a glance over his shoulder. Judging by the way his pants were starting to tent, she thought this game was going more than OK. The tingling between her legs forced her to admit that was definitely true for her as well. 

“My turn!” Fitz was enthusiastic as he faced Jemma again. She was happy to see him getting into it. And she was happier at his wide eyes in response to whatever her phone just told him to do. 

“What does it say?”

“Bite…Bite nipple.”

Jemma stared at him for one long moment. Then, without breaking eye contact until she absolutely had to, she reached down and proceeded to pull her t-shirt off. Her nipples were noticeably erect, and she fought the urge to cover her breasts until she found the courage to look at Fitz again. 

He was looking at her chest with laser-like focus, and it made her feel incredibly, powerfully seductive.

“Maybe you should lie down,” he suggested, voice gruff. 

Jemma did so, breathing out slowly as she stretched her legs out and settled onto the pillow. He kicked his trousers off the rest of the way, then shifted around as well. He lowered onto his stomach and elbow, his other arm stretched across her waist to prop himself above her torso. He stared at her breasts for another long beat, then licked his lips. Jemma held her breath.

Fitz leaned down, forcing Jemma to go cross-eyed as she watched him.

“Not too hard,” she whispered.

“I won’t,” he promised, the warm air of his breath hitting her skin and making her shiver.

And then the tips of his incisors were ever so lightly tugging at her nipple. Jemma pressed her hand to her face and turned her head to the side. She nearly screamed in protest when he let go and started to back away.

“Is it nipple or nipples?” she asked desperately.

“Ah…just the one.” 

He sounded as disappointed by that as Jemma felt. “Oh,” she replied.

“I mean…we can probably improvise, though, if – if something feels – ”

“Yeah, do that. Improvise.”

His only response was to move quickly to her other breast, dropping down and sucking at her flesh before closing his teeth around the nub. Jemma groaned, her hips rising up involuntarily and her fingers threading through his hair to hold him in place. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it was certainly long enough for Fitz to improvise in several delightful ways. As he pulled slowly away, she forced her eyes open to stare at him.

“Want to roll the dice?” he murmured.

She nodded quickly, fumbling around until her hand connected with her phone. She brought it up, quickly pressing the button, and felt rather cheated when all she got was –

“Tickle navel.”

“O…K. I’m not really ticklish, though,” he reminded her, even as he hurried to remove his shirt and lie down next to her.

Jemma turned to her side, propped her head up and looked at his torso for a moment, admiring how he’d filled out over the years. Granted, the last time she’d seen him shirtless, he was four days into a coma, and the time before that, he was 17 and mortified when she’d walked into his room without waiting for permission. After another second of ogling, she focused on her task, trying to figure out how to make it sexy.

Grinning, Jemma reached out to lightly trace her fingertips in a circle around his navel before dragging them, tapping lightly, down the line of hair to the waistband of his pants. She pretended not to notice the darkening damp spot or the quite hard bulge. She smiled, though, at the way he trembled under her hand. 

“That’s not my navel,” he pointed out, “and I don’t think that really counts as tickling.”

“I’m improvising, Fitz.”

“Ah.”

She swirled her fingers back up, barely making contact with his skin. When she switched directions to head back down again, Fitz groaned, reaching for the phone with one hand and trapping hers with his other. 

“Nibble thighs,” he announced breathlessly.

Jemma could feel her heart pounding with excitement and arousal as she rolled away. Fitz moved with her and ended up kneeling above her. Her hands immediately went to the waistband of her boxers, tangling with Fitz’ fingers as they both pushed and pulled the shorts away. She was now naked, stretched out below him and feeling strangely luxurious and wanton about the whole thing. She spread her legs open wider, noting how wet she felt and how desperately she wished he’d _improvise_ about where exactly her thighs began.

“Oh God,” Fitz muttered before dropping down and – unfortunately – latching his mouth far closer to her knee than she would have liked or even considered biologically accurate. It still felt damn good, though, and she was grateful there was no confusion about whether this direction was plural. Jemma whined as he switched to the other leg, just barely higher up. 

While he was distracted, she grabbed her phone and stabbed at the button that would switch the app to more pornographic options rather than merely titillating ones. She rolled the virtual dice quickly and closed her eyes in anticipation when she read the command.

“Stroke privates!” she nearly shouted.

Fitz’ head popped up and he stared at her in a mix of arousal and alarm.

“What?”

“Stroke privates,” she repeated urgently, one hand already reaching down. 

“Um…you don’t – have to, if – ”

 _Crap._

“Do you want me to roll again?”

They stared at each other, both panting and wild-eyed and – 

“No, I – it’s not – I just – ”

Jemma smiled, lips quivering slightly from happy relief. “Then we should follow the rules,” she breathed out. 

Before he could protest further, she reached down and groped around until she found her way through the fly. She wrapped her hand firmly around the length of his shaft. Fitz groaned loudly, lowering down to hide his face in the crook of her shoulder. She felt the moist heat of his breath hit her with labored puffs, a strangely sexy complement to the leaking fluid now coating her palm as she stroked him. 

“Jemma,” Fitz whispered, raising up to kiss her deeply, even as he rocked his hips against her.

Her only response was a moan from deep in her chest. She pulled her hand back out, then moved frantically and blindly to push the pants over his cock, around his arse and down. As soon as they were out of the way, he lowered his body again, and they both inhaled sharply as their bare flesh made contact and slid together. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth in a way they were dangerously close to recreating below. 

Fitz broke the kiss, reaching out and flipping the phone over to get at the screen. He jabbed at the button again and again, his face looking increasingly frustrated. 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked impatiently.

“Trying to get one that says – ”

Jemma swiped her hand out with an annoyed growl and knocked the phone onto the floor. She didn’t even care about the loud clatter it made when it landed. Fitz looked at her in surprise.

“Pretend it landed on whatever you wanted.”

Fitz’ eyes opened wider and he immediately slithered down the length of her body. Jemma furrowed her brow, lifting her head to watch him.

“What are you – what did you want?”

“Lick privates,” Fitz responded immediately and confidently.

“Oh! _Really_?”

“Really.”

“Not what I was – _oh_.”

Jemma’s head dropped back onto the pillow and her back arched up and she actually wailed in pleasure. Fitz’ mouth was warm and wet and his tongue lapped at her clit and oh God oh God oh God. 

“Yes!” she shrieked. “Fuck! Right there!”

She had never been so grateful that Fitz, as often as he liked to argue with her, could take directions so well when the situation called for it. She shouted, writhed, locked her legs around him and pressed down on his head to encourage him, and almost unexpectedly exploded into orgasm.

Jemma collapsed back onto the mattress, loose-limbed and trembling, barely noticing as Fitz kissed his way back up her body. When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, his expression was far too smug. Jemma fought a grin, finally admitting to herself how attractive she had always found his – no pun intended – cockiness. But she certainly wasn’t going to let him think he’d somehow won their little game.

She pushed on his chest until he rolled off her, and she followed along, straddling him even as she reached out for the drawer of her bedside table. The condoms she bought the day after they held hands in the falling ash were sitting right on top, waiting to be used. She pulled one out, smiling down at his awed expression as she tore open the wrapper.

“I rolled the dice,” she whispered in an obvious lie. “And I got _ride cock_.”

Fitz’ fingers twitched where they gripped her hips and his eyes closed. 

“Want me to roll again?” she teased.

“God, no.” 

His voice was strangled, particularly at the end when she rolled the condom on him. She barely waited another second before lifting herself to her knees and getting into position, only hesitated long enough for him to open his eyes and look at her before taking him inside her and sinking down, and let herself go completely when he surged up to hold her and kiss her. They moved with no true sense of rhythm, urgency destroying any hope of coordination, and yet they moved together perfectly, the same give and take, the same rare and almost ethereal harmony their friendship and partnership had always had. Jemma clutched her hands to Fitz’ face, her nails scratching lightly down his cheeks and her mouth open wide as she breathed heavily against his. It was far too soon and not soon enough before the waves of pleasure washed over her again and she felt Fitz come apart beneath and inside her. 

He fell back onto the mattress, pulling her down with him until she sprawled on top of his chest, his body lifting hers repeatedly as he gasped for air. 

“That was – I never knew – I – ”

“I know,” Jemma breathed out, full of joy.

Fitz started laughing, disbelief mixed with happiness, and Jemma soon joined him. 

***

A few weeks later, Jemma surreptitiously watched as Lincoln leaned down to kiss Daisy softly on the lips before leaving the common room. Then she grabbed her tea and hurried over to the couch for a gossip session. She sat down wordlessly, raising her eyebrows in a demand for information.

Daisy laughed. “I think…we’re gonna be OK.”

“Good!”

“And? You and Fitz? Things are going well?”

“Things are going well,” Jemma confirmed. She smirked and added, “And going and going and going.”

“Ew! No, I can’t talk about this with you! Stop! Please!”

Jemma laughed. “OK, I probably should go check in with Fitz anyway. See if he…needs anything.”

“Nymphos Anonymous,” Daisy grumbled with no real malice.

Jemma practically bounced out of the room, abandoning her tea for a far more satisfying afternoon pick-me-up. She finally found Fitz in her bunk, laptop balancing on his legs. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, closing the door and stealthily locking it.

“Online shopping,” he murmured, his tone slightly off.

Jemma quirked an eyebrow. “For…?”

Fitz cleared his throat. “Did you know there are dice that have different Kama Sutra positions on the sides?” he asked, faux-casually.

“Order them,” Jemma replied immediately. When he looked up at her, his expression was anything but casual. “Express delivery,” she added.

He didn’t look away as he pressed a computer key. “Done.”

Jemma grinned.

“What are we going to do until then?” he asked mischievously.

“Oh,” Jemma replied, pretending to think. “I ordered a couple things several weeks ago that I think you might like…tearing off me.”

Fitz gulped. Jemma offered him a sly smile and turned to face her dresser.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a sign that my writing mojo is back but we'll see! I'm certainly feeling inspired after the last ep anyway!


End file.
